1980 Piston Cup Season
The 1980 Piston Cup Season is the 30th season of Brandon Eggers' version of the History of the Piston Cup. This season was the last season for Bill Brady, and the first season for Peter Truncan, Billy Ford & Don Alternators. The season was won by Kraig Shiftright. The season is extremely interesting and kinda infamous for the 1980 JLP 400 in which Peter Truncan passes 8 cars to win the race in the final lap. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer Lightyear 3 - Dale Earnhardt Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Lil' Torquey Pistons 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady (Last Season) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers IGNTR 44 - Peter Truncan (Rookie) Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Micheal Smith Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Travis Hoodson RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Landon Leakspill JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Retread 79 - Warren Carr Gask-It's 80 - Billy Ford (Rookie) Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Don Alternators (Rookie) Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Tach-O-Mint 101 - Mario Truckee Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Sammy Smelter #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Andrew Axler #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Bill Racelott #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Cole Speedland #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Alloy Wilson #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Bill Racelott #JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Peter Truncan #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Strip Weathers #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Billy Ford #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Frank Marintire #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Strip Weathers #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Darrell Cartrip #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Dale Earnhardt #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Rev Pitcar #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Dale Earnhardt #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Don Alternators #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Alloy Wilson #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Alloy Wilson #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Don Alternators #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Bill Brady #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Billy Ford #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Strip Weathers #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Billy Ford #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Frank Marintire #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Frank Marintire #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Dale Earnhardt #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright Final Standings ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Frank Marintire Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Bill Racelott Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##01 Sammy Smelter Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##80 Billy Ford Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Bill Brady Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Dale Earnhardt Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##75 Cole Speedland Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##44 Peter Truncan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 David Palmer Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Andrew Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##84 Don Alternators Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##442 Harold Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 Travis Hoodson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Tom Landis Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##101 Mario Truckee Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##45 Tyler Comet Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Darrell Cartrip Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Landon Leakspill Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 James Robson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##04 Jack Spinner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Michael Smith Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Bernie Simpson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons